perfect life
by fluffsters118
Summary: this a cross over between inuyasha and Naruto. haruka is a demon and she has found a portal between her world and theirs. many men and demons have taken a liking in her. what will she do? characters- Kiba, gaara, Koga, Sesshomaru ad of course Haruka
1. Chapter 1

A perfect life

" powers granted upon me

Hear my cries and do my wills

Pure that lies before my eyes

Suffered with silent cries

Grant her quietly

The gift of dignity

Grant upon her power and beast

So all will know the divinity

True love to blind

True love to save

True love to wipe it all away

To become better than divine

I erase will erase this sorrowed soul tonight

To replace it with one full of love

I erase the sorrow

I erase the pain

I renew the blood with in her veins

Change to that a few can hold

Keep purity close

drive hate away

Awaken your soul

To mend your heart

Bring together the broken souls

To create a new love for her to hold"

I woke up with a start. Everything was different. I could hear every little thing and I could feel power going through my blood. I looked down at my hands.

They had claws

That was when she appeared. She trained me in my dreams. she talked to me when I was down. People who didn't know me or what I am would call that an imaginary friend but she told me that she was my beast. I am a demon. I am 4 different demons. I'm a mixed breed. Part silver dog demon, part shadow dog demon, part dragon demon, and part wolf demon. I am also a ninja.

I have something called a demonic aura and something called chakra. The demonic aura is for my demon side but the chakra Is for my ninja side.

My name is Haruka. I am 15 years old and go to Kitsap High school. Well I did.

I have 11 different forms. In general, my most natural form is a mixture of all my forms together. When that happens I have silver and black hair, fangs and claws, violet eyes, a large silver white pelt over my right shoulder, a silver and black tail, bright green scales on my wrists and ankles, and a purple ninja star on my forehead and magnet strips on my cheeks. I usually have to walk around in my ninja form if I go into town of out of my house. People think , black cat suit when I say ninja form but it's not. if I'm in my ninja form I have black hair and eyes, blue and silver clothes and many pouches with my weapons. I should get back to the story. Ok so I know a portal to two different worlds.

One is to a demon infested world of Inuyasha and the other is the ninja world of Naruto.

Let's start with the Inuyasha world shall we.

With Sesshomaru

I was walking through the forest when I stumbled across a wounded demon lord with a human child careing for him. I walked up to them. The girl seemed afraid of me. I kneeled to a knee and started to heal the demon lord. Even in this world I still had chakra and could heal people. I watched as the wounds faded into nothing but skin. Then I walked into the woods and brought back a boar. The little girl just watched me as I cut a large piece of it off and cooked the rest of the boar. I then cut that large piece into many smaller piecesand walked towards the demon lord. He eyed me carefully. His golden eyes shone like the sun. I reached into my pocket and retrieved a medical herb. I sprinkled it onto the meat and handed it to him. I looked to the little girl and smiled. She seem so sweet. I streaced out my hand for her to grab. She hesitated at first but them grabed it. I brout her closer to the fire. I cut a piece of the cooked meat and cut it into smaller pieces for her. I then placed the girl on my lap and fed her. She seemed half started. As I got up I looked to the little girl. " girl please wait here. I will go and get a few thing." I said as I walked away into the woods. I spread my aura out so that it covered the little camop that the girl was at. I gathered many things. I changed forms and bought many human things. Then gathered water. I then headed back to the camp. That was when I heard the howling. I changed into my most natural demon I was unfounded. I flaired my aura.I took out my acid whip. I killed the wolfs one by one as they attacked me. Then I saw a twister headed this way. A jolt of electricity went through my body. That demon had jewel shards.

When the demon came out of the twister I saw the shards. They were in his legs and arm. " I am Koga the leaded and prince of the northern wolf pack. wench why are you killing my wolfs? You'll pay." he said as he attacked me. " hey Koga why are your wolfs attacking me and why do you have jewel shards?" I said calmly as I doged his attackes. That was when he reatreated. I calmly walked back into the woods. When I went into the small camp the little girls was still sitting by the fire and the demon lord was laying againced the tree still. I walked to the fire and started to boil the water and made some tea. I gave everyone a cup. I sat there and tried to start a conversation with the girl. " girl what is your name?" I asked as I sat there watching her. " My name is Rin. What is pretty lady's name. why does pretty lady help mr demon man?" she asked with a very big smile on her face. " hello little rin. My name is Haruka. I help this demon lord because I like to help peple and he is a very important person." I answered as I started to clean up and laided out a blanket for me to lay on. I patted the spot next to me for her to lay. I covered her with my pelt and watched her go to sleep. Before I knew it I had entered the land of dreams.

When I woke up that morning. I smelled something cooking on the fire. I looked up and saw the demon lord gone from his spot near the tree. He was nowhere in sight. I got up and woke the little girl up. We ate and started to walk. That was when the same wolfs attacked. Rin screamed. I was fighting them off as best as I could. I could have been done in a few seconds but I fight one the otheres tried to killRin. That was when rn scream and I smelt blood. Rin was killed. My eyes bled red. I killed all the wolds in a second. I turned back to mu humanoid form and hugegd the dead Rin close to my body. I looked up and saw the demon lord standing in front of me. " put the girl down and step back. I did as told and he swiped rin with a sword. That was when I saw Rin's eyes flutter open. I ran up to her and hugged her close. I picked her up and waked up to the demon lord and thanked him. That's when I heard the most annoying screaming sound ever. When I found the source in kicked it. Then I screamed. " wench do not talk to lord Sesshomaru unless talked to. Do not kick his loyal servent you ungrateful wench." he yelled. I just kicked it and I swear I saw a smirk come onto the demon lords face. " lord Sesshomaru" I murmered to my self. Lord Sesshomaru started to walk away. I carried the small Rin and followed him.

During the walk I noticed a two headed dragon following us. I placed Rin onto it's back and ran up to Sesshomaru. I walked next to him. Then we both stopped. I looked up and saw many wolves running down the mountain towards us. Rin was cariied up into the sky by Ah Un. ( the dragon ) I doged and attacked and repeated until something snaked aroung my waist and carried my off before I could look back. I screamed and kicked and punched. Then I calmed down. I took a deep breath and I knew this was the same wolf demon as before. I calmed down and I closed my eyes. When I opened my eyesi was in a wolf den and at athe end of the cave was a human girl and a fow kit. Koga threw me onto the fur bed. I looked to the side and the girl came right to my side and started to cheak me for wounds. I flared my aura and many wolves in the den flinched. Kog then left. I created a plan in my head. I them told it to the girl and her fox kit. They agreed. I turned intop my true form and rushed out of the den carring the human and fox pup.I turned back into my humanoid form and used some chakra and created a large paper bird. I threw them on and pushed them off the cliff. The girl kept on calling my name to jump on but I said to leave me and head home. I used my battle fan and created a gust of wind to send them far from the cliff. That was when Koga appeared. He jumped in front of me and held my hand. I pulled my hand away and held his ground. " your part wolf demon aren't you? Wolves mate for life and your mine. Got that. " he said with a smirk. I slapped him and started to walk away when a bunch of birds of paridise attacked. I went strait for the king and picked up the jewel shard. I then destroyed many of the birds and started to walk away when Lord Sesshomaru shopwed up and brought me close. He growled and so did Koga. I led Lord Sesshomaru away from the wolf den before something bad happened. We walked into a camp where I was jumped by little Rin. I told rin to step back and I turn ed into my true form. I had a very large wolf body with black fur and dog demon markings. I still had the ninja star on my fore head and violet eyes. I had the wings of a dragon with scales still on my ankles and wristes. I had a long pelt looking thing around my body that was as dark as the night.

I layed down as Rin ran up to me and snugled into my fur. Lord Sesshomaru had turned into his true form and layed down across from me. ( if you looked at us from above we looked like yin and yang ) I layed my head on his hip as he did the same to me. Rin was sleepin in the middle as warm as can be. I fell asleep feeling like I was part of a family.

I woke up the next morning and started to make breakfast. It was a quick one but it was good. Today we would be flying. Sesshomaru said that we were getting a sword made for me. We flew for about a hour when we stopped at a demon skeleton. Inside was an old swords smith. When he saw Sesshomaru he yelled and hid. "Excuse me sir but we're here to get me a sword. Can you do that fro me? " I asked as he came out of hiding. " I'll make you your sword if you keep that monster from killing me." he said as I glared at Sesshomaru. " Lord Sesshomaru what did you do to the pour man . He's scared half to death." I scolded as Sesshomaru just smirked. In that same day I got my tooth yanked out and I also picked many flowers with Rin. We stayed there for about 3 days when my sword was finished. The sword was beautiful. It had my name engraved into it and the hilt was a beautiful violet like my eyes. He also told me about the three moves I can unlock. ( if you want to know what they are ou have to read on. Muhahahahahahahaha!)

We took off into the air and flew towards the west. While we were flying we were almost hit by windscar. We flew down and Inuyasha attacked us. That was when I heard her yelling. " Inuyasha don't hurt her. She saved our lives." I looked to where the voice came from and there stabding with a bunch of other humans was Kagome and her fox was when I saw an attack going towards Rin. I ran as fast as I could and saved rin. I was mad. I got my ninja starts out and threw them at Inuyasha as my eyes bled red. I turned into my true form withh chakra and demonic aura swirling wildly around me. I attacked when he charged. I pinned him to the ground and was about to rip his head off when I turned back into my humnoid form and punched him in the gut. Everyone gasped. " I may be mad but I will not do something to someone that they did not deserve." I said as I walked away into the woods. I didn't know if Sesshomaru was following me or if I was by my self but I didn't care. I stopped walking when I felt something on my shoulder. When I looked up and saw Inuyasha. He had a guilty face on. I could hear Sesshomaru growling. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" he trailed off as he smelt the air. " Naraku" he said as he unsheathed his sword. Naraku was a half demon. He was very strong because he had jewel shards. I also unsheathed my sword. I was about to attack when something behind me slashed at my back. I screamed in agony. I heard Sesshomaru's beast growl. I flinched as I got back up to fight the attacker. She was wind witch. She had beady red eyes that mad you what to run and hide. Of coarse I won and we managed to scare away Naraku. By the time everything was finished I was seeing double. I then fainted.

I woke up in a beautiful room. I was decorated with many small object and the walls were painted like a story. I looked around as the door opened. Rin entered holding many pink flowers. They were winlted like she picked them days ago but I accepted the gift. I got up and headed for the bath room. I took a nice warm bath and soaked in the bath until a servant came in and helped my put on a kimono that was beautifully crafted. It was a white kimono with golden Sakkara blossoms embroiled in it. She helped me do my hair and my make up. She then led me into the dinning room where I could hear many people talking. I opened the door to find Inuyasha and his gang, Sesshomaru, and little Rin. They stopped talking as Sesshomaru used his demonic speed and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. Everyone came up to me and hugged me. Well except for Inuyasha. He stil had a guilty look in his eyes. I walked up to him and hugged him. He shyly hugged me back. I pulled away and smiled. I them walked to my seat and awaited for the food. that was when I felt it. Two jewel shards headed this way. I jumped out of the seat and ran to the entrance of the palace. As soon as I got to the gate I was in another bone crushing hug. That was when we were attacked again. I ran as fast as I could. I was out of chakra and I was exhausted from recovery. Then I saw it the portal to my world. I jumped into it and disappeared.

I opened my eyes to my bed in the real world. The house was quiet. I lived alone after my parents died. They had built this house from scratch so I didn't have to worry about I ate in the other world so that took care of that. I was so tired. I needed to get to the Naruto world. I needed to be known or I will be a stranger. I concentrated and when I opened my eyes I was by a lake. It was a very large lake. I didn't know where I was. I started to walk. That was when I tripped over something and broke my ankle. I screamed. I struggled up. In this world I had demon abilities but had to hide it all so I had no healing abilities. Maybe I'll keep my sense of smell and hearing. That was when I heard foot steps coming towards me. It was a small dog. It was so cute but it was followed by it's owner. The little dog came up to me and licked my cheek and whimpered softly " you're a demon. I won't tell anyone but you should tell my master. He has dog senses." the dog said as I nodded slightly. " Akamaru why'd you run off I was worried…." the boy stopped talking as he looked me over. He came up to me and put his hand out for me to grab. " hey you ok. Looks like you have a sprained ankle. we better get you to camp. He said as he picked me up bridle style making me blush a deep crimson. " my names Kiba. What's yours?" he asked as he jumped form tree to tree. " my names um .. Haruka. ' I said as blushed even more. He chuckled as he reached camp. He placed my onto a blanket as he started to treat my foot. He gave my an ice pack to place on my foot. I held it there as a few more ninjas came into camp.

This is the end of this chapter. I'll right more soon.


	2. Chapter 2

In the last chapter

I opened my eyes to my bed in the real world. The house was quiet. I lived alone after my parents died. They had built this house from scratch so I didn't have to worry about bills and I ate in the other world so that took care of that. I was so tired. I needed to get to the Naruto world. I needed to be known or I will be a stranger. I concentrated and when I opened my eyes I was by a lake. It was a very large lake. I didn't know where I was. I started to walk. That was when I tripped over something and broke my ankle. I screamed. I struggled up. In this world I had demon abilities but had to hide it all so I had no healing abilities. Maybe I'll keep my sense of smell and hearing. That was when I heard foot steps coming towards me. It was a small dog. It was so cute but it was followed by it's owner. The little dog came up to me and licked my cheek and whimpered softly " you're a demon. I won't tell anyone but you should tell my master. He has dog senses." the dog said as I nodded slightly. " Akamaru why'd you run off I was worried…." the boy stopped talking as he looked me over. He came up to me and put his hand out for me to grab. " hey you ok. Looks like you have a sprained ankle. we better get you to camp. He said as he picked me up bridle style making me blush a deep crimson. " my names Kiba. What's yours?" he asked as he jumped form tree to tree. " my names um .. Haruka. ' I said as blushed even more. He chuckled as he reached camp. He placed my onto a blanket as he started to treat my foot. He gave my an ice pack to place on my foot. I held it there as a few more ninjas came into camp.

" Kiba who is this? Oh is she ok." a girl with pail blue eyes asked. " yah she just sprained her ankle. She'll be fine. Akamaru found her in the woods. Her names Haruka. I'm taking her with us to the village. Hinata can you check if there is any poison in her. She has a few gashes." Kiba said as he placed a light blanket over my shoulder. Hinata said something and veins around her eyes popped out. Then she gasped. That was when I knew I had to tell them. " um can I tell you two something. You can't tell anyone. I'm a demon with chakra. I have all my demon powers plus the chakra. Please don't tell anyone. I swear that I will never hurt or eat humans. I am not some blood thirsty demon. Please I'm begging you. I only wanted to learn more about my chakra and I can also help. I have my demon senses." I pleaded as Kiba smiled. " I knew there was something special about you. I'm in. we can ask lady Tsunade to make you part of this squad." Kiba said as got up. "Come on. We can make it back by sun down." " come on get on." I said as I transformed. Kiba and Hinata gasped at the size of my true form. They climbed on with out complaint. Within seconds I was in the forest just beyond the gates to the village. I let them down and transformed back into my humanoid form. " that was awesome. Your fast." Kiba said as I blushed. I was then led to Lady Tsunade's office. " Come in" we entered. Kiba started to explain as I proved everything he said. " I see. So you're a demon with chakra. What type of demon are you. Are there other demons you know of or we should watch out for" she asked sitting on the edge of her seat. " well I am shadow dog demon, silver dog demon, dragon demon, and wolf demon. I don't know any other demon that lives any where near here and most demons keep to them selves as long as you don't disturb their territory and food line." I answered as she started to write something down. " ok you can be in guy's squad. Kiba please escort her to them. They should be in the village somewhere" Tsunade said.

Kiba led me down the streets of the hidden leaf village. It was so peaceful here but I was already missing Sesshomaru. He was like a big bother some how. That was when I bumped into someone. I looked up to see a very mad man with purple markings. Kiba started to growl as I stood up strait. The boy attached but I easily dodged them. I them took out my sword and put it up to him neck. " keep doing that and your going to find yourself dead someday. I was going to say that I was sorry but now I wont so leave me alone." I said as I put my sword away. He looked so mad. " Kankoro. Leave her be. She has given you a warning. Girl what is your name." the boy with the symbol of love over his eye said. " my names Haruka. Now if you don't mind I have somewhere to be." I said as Kiba lead me away. As left I could hear that guy mumbling my name under his breath.

When we finally reached the training grounds. I saw a boy and man that looked exactly alike and a boy with pail blue eyes training with a girl with many scrolls. They looked at me when we approached. Kiba handed the adult the piece of paper given to us by Tsunade. " hmm so you're the new girl. Looks like you're a demon as well. Lets see what you can do shall we. We'll have a mock battle. " Guy said as he motioned for his mini me to come up. " this is Rock lee. He is your first opponent. Begin" Rock lee took off running as I just stood there. Then I was gone. I could see rock lee's every move. In my eyes he was slow. I ran up to him and punched him in the gut. He tumbled to the floor. " I think I have a better idea. Maybe we could race. I might really hurt you like this." I said as I helped him up. He them nodded. He took off his arm wraps and ankle wraps. Then we both got ready. Then we were off. I was much faster than rock lee. Of course I was. I'm demon. Everyone's mouths were hanging open. Next was Tenten. We had a battle she threw many weapons at me but I kept on dodging them. Then I just pinned her to the floor. Last was Neji. He had biyakugan. I had to be careful. I concentrated and hid my aura and my emotions. I made my mind go blank. Neji looked confuse. I smirked. I then attacked and so did he. Then he started to do something that made me think before I could catch my self. Then I found my self pinned to a tree with my hands above my head. I smirked and I disappeared. I watched from a tree as he scanned the area looking for me. I had used my shadow demon's trick of phrasing. I decided to let him know I was still here so I got out of the tree and walk towards him. While I walked I transformed. I stalked him and pounced on him as soon as he noticed. I snarled. Trying to scare him. It didn't seem to work so I turned back into my humanoid form and attacked. He smirked and pressed something on my body paralyzing my body. I put up a barrier as I tried to get imperialized. When I finally got unparalleled I used some of my dragon magic and mimicked his moves. I watched him slowly as he moved around. What he didn't know was that I had built up some of my demonic aura and caught him in it. He struggled in it. He couldn't get out but then all I saw was some smoke. He was gone. Then he was in front of me and grabbed my waist and kissed me. I was shocked. Then you could see a vein pop out of my head. " don't you dare put your hands on my you little PERVERT!" I yelled as I punched a smiling Neji into the air. Then I yelped as something grabbed my hand. When I looked there standing next to me was a girl with 4 blonde pony tails. She had a large battle fan at her back. She was smiling. " hey the names Temari. you're the new girl Haruka right. Tsunade told me that you're my room buddy while I'm here so I'll take you to the room." Temari said as she lead Haruka down the long streets of the village. When we got there we went into the room and I found many thing all around the room in gift wraps. They all said to Haruka. " ok let's see. All right. I don't smell anything dangerous about these. Temari will you help me open them. You can have what ever you like as long as it isn't something bad. " I said as we started to unwrap the gifts.

We had finally opened all the gifts and cleaned up when there was a knock on the door. Temari opened it to find Gaara standing there. She let him in. knowing that he was her brother by his smell I didn't pay any attention to him until he was on the bed next to mine. I growled deep in my throat as a warning not to get to close to me. He went wide eyed as he moved farther away from me. **" you have part of a demon in you. Tell me why do you look human when you are clearly a half-breed?" **I growled in the language that all demons came speak. " wench you will not disrespect me. I can kill you in an instant. I'm the alpha so know your place!" Gaara yelled startling Temari and making Kiba come into the room. " Gaara just leave the girl alone. Cant you settle this in the morning?" " no I shall not. I am alpha and I shall stay here as long as this is my sisters room." " ok then Haruka you can sleep in the spare room in my apartment if you want I don't care just stop fighting." Kiba said as I gathered my things. I headed for the door when Gaara's sand grabbed my ankle. " women you will not sleep in that dog's room." Gaara said as I flared my demonic aura out making him step back and let go of me. " Temari good night. Please call me when your dear brother leaves our room." I said as I slammed the door. Kiba and I walked next door to his room and closed the door. At was when the black out hit. I took a deep breath an blew creating fire. With that I had Kiba light all the candles he had. After that we went to bed.

The next morning I got up nice and early and mad breakfast for Kiba and I. then I went to train with my squad. That was until we were attacked. I turned into my most natural true form. I was so blind in anger that I didn't notice the portal open and Sesshomaru coming out of it. Not until the person I was fighting was cut in half by an acid whip. Looked around to find Sesshomaru standing there looking worried. I turned back into my humanoid form and ran up to him. he hugged me and didn't let go until I pulled away. " I was so worried that Naraku had gotten you. Are you ok?" He asked as I nodded and the others caught up to me. Sesshomaru started to growl but I stopped him when I explained that they took care of me when I was hurt. He then turned to Neji and growled. " why do your lips smell like him. I'll kill him." Sesshomaru said as I locked him in a barrier. " Calm down. He already paid for it." I said sending daggers at Neji who now hid behind Hinata. " Ok I wasn't really all that truthful to you guys as you can see. Lets go sit down and I'll explain everything." I said as I Flashed us into an office.

1 hour later

" ok so you can go to different worlds but you'll visit right?" Kiba said as he nudged me on the neck. Yes I will. Here. It will call for me when there is danger and you need me." I said handing him a medallion with a ninja star on it. He put it on and kissed me on the cheek before Sesshomaru and I vanished in thin air into the other world.

That's it for today. I'm tired. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Last time….

1 hour later

" ok so you can go to different worlds but you'll visit right?" Kiba said as he nudged me on the neck. Yes I will. Here. It will call for me when there is danger and you need me." I said handing him a medallion with a ninja star on it. He put it on and kissed me on the cheek before Sesshomaru and I vanished in thin air into the other world.

Sesshomaru and I arrived at the other world and in an instant I was crowded by wolfs. Koga came up to me and fell to his knees. " Haruka.. I heard that you went missing. I thought that he got you. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. Please don't leave me again.' Koga said as he hugged my stomach. Then I heard his silent tears. I knelt down to his level and hugged him. He buried his nose in my hair. Koga I will not promise you something that I can not keep but I will tell you this. I will always be at Lord Sesshomaru's side. I see him as a big brother. I care for him. I can also never leave Rin's side until she is old enough to care for herself. She is a human girl. Sesshomaru will never be able to teach her the things I will." I said as Koga's grip got tighter. He them let go of me and looked into my eyes. I could see all the love he had for me in his eyes. " Haruka at first I only loved you for your power and breed but as I thought about it and watched you. I realized that I really love you. I wouldn't be able to live with my self if I lost you. I'm giving you this. Please take care of it. " he said as he kissed my lips and placed something furry in my arms. I looked down at what was in my arms. There snuggled in my arms was a wolf pup. She had silver white fur. I knew right away that she was something special. I didn't know why but tears started to fall down my cheeks. I looked up but found that Koga had left. I stated to cry even harder. Sesshomaru walked up to me and pulled me into a tight hug. I cried harder as the thought of Koga. Sesshomaru picked me up and held me against his chest as he carried me to where he left little Rin. I held the little wolf pup close to me. She the same violet eyes as me. She snuggled into my fur pelt as I smiled a bit. I instantly knew what I would name her. " Aiy." I said in a whisper. Meaning love because she was given to me by someone who loved me.

A few weeks later I was better. I laughed and smiled. I played with Rin and Aiy. Then I learned something. I cut my wrist and let a drip of my blood drip into Aiy's mouth. I then cute her wrist and took a drip on it. Then I could hear every thought going in Aiy's head. I started to laugh as I listened to Aiy's thought. ' ah what is she laughing at! I need food. I wonder what brother is doing? Hey were did Rin go. I wonder if she wants to play with me. Hmmm I wonder why she cut my wrist. Ah. My mouth taste like blood. Nothing new but it's her blood. Ah.' I laughed. ' Aiy. I cut your wrist so we can communicate without speaking now. See. I can hear your thoughts.' I thought to Aiy. She yipped and ran off. I sighed and walked after her. ' I wish Koga was here.' I thought as I tripped over a stone. I was getting ready for the impacts but it never came. I looked up to find a cat demon looking down at me. He pulled me strait up and chuckled. " I've never seen your kind of demon. My names Kiyoshi. What's yours? " he asked as I started to brush off the dirt on my pelt. " my names Haruka. Thanks for catching me and everything. I was just about to start lunch would you like to join us?" I asked as I looked at him. He just nodded and followed me into the camp. Rin just ran up to me and hid behind my leg. I told her everything and she shyly smiled. Then Koga came into the clearing. ( or so she thought) she ran up to him and smiled. He just started to yell. Then there was a poof and out came a fox demon. Haruka started to cry. ' she was broken because she believed' ( read all together, then only blue ) then out of the trees Sesshomaru came out. He had the fox demon by the throat. Haruka ran away from camp. She sat up in a tree and cried. That was felt a jolt go through her body. It was Koga. Haruka dried her tears away and ran to Sesshomaru to explain everything to him. He let her go but told her to take Aiy. She did as told and disappeared into thin air with Aiy. When she opened her eyes she was shocked. She was standing before a very hurt Kiba and Naruto and a very angry transformed Gaara. I then transformed and stood over the boys. I howled and got Gaara's attention. I attacked him full force as he was no match for my speed. He started to growl in demon language. " ha what happened to your boy friend did he dump you. You reek of the scent of tears. Gaara said as he growled out loud. She knocked the sense out of Gaara until he transformed back into his regular form. I also transformed back and tackled him. To the ground and punched him several times until he was unconscious and somebody had to pull me away from him. I got up still crying. Aiy came up to me and nuzzled his way into my arms. I hugged her close to my body. I wanted to see him again. My cries started to die down when I heard Kiba and Naruto start to stir. I walked up to them and started to heal there wounds. Kiba stared up at me a as the remainder of my tears fell onto his chest. He brought the back of his hand to my cheek. " why are you crying" he asked as I wiped my tears away. I just dismissed the question and started to work on Naruto. That was when Neji and Tenten decided to show up. They saw the battered Naruto and Kiba. Then the unconscious Gaara. Their eyes grew wide. I stood up and headed for the forest. I needed some alone time.

I ran as fast as I could. Everything around me was a blur. Then I stopped at the top of a cliff. I formed my demonic cloud and drifted down the cliff to where I found a cave. I walked into it and slightly smiled. There was a hot spring in here and no one will be able to find it. I wiped away my tears and climbed out to find a Serious Neji waiting for me at the edge of the trees. He was leaning againced a tree like Sesshomaru does. I whistled loudly and Aiy came bounding to me. I walked up to Neji and collapsed. The last thing I remember was Neji catching me.

I woke up in a room full of flowers. I had a major head ache. I gasped when I saw who was at the end of my bed. It was Naruto and Kiba. " you shouldn't be moving around. You were way to hurt." I said as they frowned. " you were asleep for 3 days. We're ok.' Naruto said as I started to remember everything that happened. I started to cry as Many others came into the room. I stopped crying and started to concentrate. My mark started to glow as I was transformed into a wolf demon. I got up and all the boys gasped at my outfit. I was wearing a short fur skirt with a strapless breast plate that only covered my breast exposing my abdomen( and slight 6 pack ). I walked out of the hospital and down to the streets where many people stared at me. Then a little girl came up to me and gave me a flower. " Ms. Demon thank you for saving us from the big monster." she said as she hugged me. I felt all warm but it disappeared when the little girl let go of me. " thank you for the flower little one." I said as I started to walk away feeling the tears coming back. I turned into my sky dog humanoid form and started to fly high up in the air. I flew as fast as I could to Lady Tsunade's office. I told her that I will be leaving.

In an open field I was saying my fare wells when Kiba pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back as everyone joined the hug. Then when I pulled away. I looked at Sasuke. He walked up to me and kissed me hard smack on the lips. Kiba and Naruto started to yell as I just stood there. He pulled away as I grew angry. " You bastered. How dare you kiss me. I already love someone and It's not you. Don't you ever touch me again." I yelled as I slapped hard across the face and started to cry. I then started to disappear. I closed my eyes trying to calm down. When I opened my eyes. There standing in front of us was Koga. ' that's Koga!' Aiy thought to me.

normal POV

Haruka started to cry all over again. Koga ran up to her and hugged her hard. Haruka pulled away and kissed him hard on the lips. Koga was taken aback by this but started to kiss her back. Koga licked Haruka's bottom lip trying to get her to open. Haruka hesitated but did as told. Koga and Haruka fought for dominince but Koga won and they parted. They started into each others eyes. " Koga I didn't realize that I loved you until you were gone. Please don't be gone any more. Please let me keep you. Stay with me." Haruka pleaded as Koga hugged her. " you can keep me. I'll stay with you. I just got word from some friends of mine that the half demon named Naraku was killed. I will stay with you if you do the same." Koga said as he was tackled to the ground by Haruka. Koga got up pulling Haruka with him and started to walk to where Sesshomaru was.

They had just reached Sesshomaru's camp when Haruka started to cough and fainted.

Dream…..

Haruka was walking to a river when a man in a white robe came up to her. " My lady I am here to warn you that you are dieing. You need the blood of a silver dog demon to live. You were born with the combination of four blood types and the silver dog demon blood t have enough strength in it, now wake up and tell you companions." the man said as Haruka started to wake."

Real world….

Haruka woke up and told Sesshomaru everything. Before she could say anything Sesshomaru had started to let blood drip into her mouth. Haruka could feel his power Spreading through her body. She felt a crescent moon form inside of the ninja star on her forehead. I could feel Sesshomaru hug. Then felt Koga hug me. Then I felt another jolt go through my body. I sighed. I grabbed Koga and disappeared. when I opened my eyes. I was met by a very scared Kiba. " you got to help me. I don't know where everyone went. They disappeared like you always do. Kiba said hugging me. Just then he realized that Koga was with me. Koga growled loudly grabbing my arm and kissing me hard on the lips and putting me behind his back. Kiba chuckled. " this is Koga my intended mate." I said as everyone appeared in front of us. They all stared at Koga and his tail. " hey everyone. I'm back. This is Koga." I said as Kiba stated to ask a question. " so why did he kiss you after I hugged you? " Kiba asked as everyone hugged me. Koga growled. I started to explain while no one was listening to Koga's growls. " he does that to say he claims me and no one can have me. It's kind of like marking his territory." I said as I pulled away from everyone. Koga growled as He pulled me away and Kissed me hard on the lips desperate to tell me that I was his. I giggled at his intentions. " Koga they're my friends. The only one you have to watch out for is Sasuke and maybe Neji's clone." I said as Koga whimpered into my ear. Everyone was staring at us. That was when I felt something thick and moist on my neck.. Koga was licking me. Koga licked me from my collar bone to my jaw. Then before I knew it there was a mark there. Then Koga grabbed me and put me in his lap. You could see a vein on my fore head. I let my aura flare out around me. Koga then jumped up and hid behind Kiba. " Damn Haruka. You don't have to get mad at me. I'm just telling everyone your mine and only mine." Koga said as he put on his wolfish grin. Temari, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata fainted. The boys looked jealous. Then Sasuke came into the clearing. Koga growled louder. Saske threw a ninja star and charged at Koga. I ran up to Koga and created a barrier. I then took out my acid whip and broke every weapon he threw. Then I tackled him and transformed. My eyes were red with anger. **" you will not attack my intended. ever" **I said as I backed off of him to calm down. Everyone took a step back. That was when I caught a scent of something. It was a fox. I followed the scent to where it came from. I looked up and found Naruto's face. " why do you smell of a fox. Can I have him?" I asked a Naruto's face turned into a funny grin. " sure if you can get him out. I carry his spirit." Naruto said as he took off his shirt to reveal his seal. I looked at it. It was an easy seal. I sat crisscross and started to chant something. Then mark on Naruto disappeared and reappeared on my arm. I then closed my eyes. And concentrated. I opened my eyes again to find myself in a dark place. **" Demon. What do you want?" **the fox spirit asked as I looked to who was speaking. " I want to get you out. I want you as a companion. I will let you take a solid form but you must stay by my side and always be loyal to me. I want to be your friend." I said as it nodded his approval. I woke up again and felt a pain in my arm. I looked to it and the nine tail fox came out. I screamed in agony. The fox came up to me and shrunk to the size of a horse. It wrapped his tails around my waist as it put me on his back. It looked to the Lady Tsunade and snorted. **" you are lucky I have promised to behave myself or I would have shredded you." **he said as he walked up to Koga and started to speak in Canine language. **"you are my master. For I will obey you as well as mistress Haruka" **he said as Koga placed a hand on His snout. " thank you for your service nine tail. I will greatly enjoy having you as part of my pack." He said as he jumped on his back. I sat up. The pain had passed. I looked around to find myself in the arms of Koga. I slid off of the nine tail and thanked him. He shrunk to the size of Kirara. ( her kitty form ) I petted him as her began to growl softly. I looked to the others and saw them hesitate to come towards me. I chuckled. " Hey it's fine. He'll behave himself. I promise." I said as he jumped onto my shoulder. The first one to come towards me was Naruto. He looked at the fox and nodded. Then everyone else came up to me and started to talk. That was when I noticed Koga's anxiousness. Then it clicked. He was protective and clingy because it's mating season. " Damn" I said out loud as everyone starred at me. " uhh. I'm sorry. Can you guys take Aiy and nine tail back to my room in the village. I have to do something said as I placed both my companions3 in Naruto's arms. He stiffened but relaxed afterwards. Before they knew it Koga and I was gone.

I lead Koga to the cave in the cliff. As soon as we got there Koga's eyes turned blood red. I instantly threw a barrier around the mouth of the cave. Before I could protest Koga had me pinned to the wall. At that moment I knew I wont be sleeping anymore as a virgin. Koga had us both stripped in less that a second. He grabbed my left breast roughly making me scream. His eyes turned back to normal. His eyes were full of fear. " I'm so sorry Haruka. Did I hurt you. I'm so sorry. " he said as I kissed him. " no need to be sorry. Your just following your instincts." I said as I kissed him again but with more force. He pulled away. " I'm in charge missy." he said as pinned my arms againced the wall again. He smirked. He could smell my arousal and I knew it. He then lavished me with kisses. We fought for dominance but he instantly won. I submitted to him as I let him explore my body. Then I felt something enter me. I screamed. tears started to form in the corners of my eyes. He kissed them away as I stopped all movement for me to adjust to his size. Then all the pain was replaced with pure pleasure. I started to purr as he pumped into me faster and harder as my moans became more frequent and louder. This went on for the whole night until both of us were worn out. Koga collapsed on top of me as both of our organisms ended. Even with our demon strength we were tired. We then fell asleep in the cave .

i woke up at the crack of dawn and found a fire going on and some meat cooking on it. I was so sore I could barely move. Then I felt myself being carried. I was then placed into the hot spring. My body instantly became relaxed. I opened my eyes to see a still very naked Koga next to me. We sat in the hot spring until we smelt the meat start to burn. We jumped out and got dressed. We them ate and lefty. I then lead my **mate **back to the village. We ran to my room to find everyone sleeping in my room. I sighed and went to the kitchen and started to make breakfast while Koga stood bye watching for his opportunity to distract me.

Koga POV

I watched Haruka. She was so beautiful. She looked away from me. She was humming and swaying back and forth. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her neck and swayed with her. I whispered into her ear, " I love you." she leaned againced my chest and resumed cooking. I closed my eyes. I growled at the sudden removal of her warmth when she moved away from me. I them sat at the table again. A few minutes later everyone else joined me. They looked at me suspiciously as Haruka served us. I wolfed the food down like the wolf I am while everyone else ate with a slower pace. That was when I smelt it. I smelt our pup. Haruka was pupped. I jumped up and howled startling everyone. " Koga what the hell are you howling about it's to early to making that…" Kiba stopped and sniffed the air. He then started at Haruka. Then me. " you two did… and this fast… already…." Kiba said in surprise. Everyone started at us. I then jumped up in front of Haruka and spun her around. Once I let her down she slapped me. " Damn already with the mood changes" Kiba said as everyone looked lost. " babe your pupped. I'm ganna be a dad. I'm ganna have a hare. Shit what is Sesshomaru ganna do to me. Shit." I said as everyone stared in awe. I then started to panic. That was when I smelt Haruka's panicked state. I calmed down and picked her up. I growled comfortingly and talked into her ear. I explained that she was four different demons so the processes would be 4 times faster. She would have our cub in two months. She then said good bye to everyone and braced ourselves for Sesshomaru's wrath. When we reached Sesshomaru he was visiting his mother. Haruka was then introduced and hugged and kissed many times. " oh I've always wanted a daughter and grand children and now I get both at once. I'm so glad that your having pup. Sesshomaru will never get mated." she said as Sesshomaru growled. That was when Inuyasha and his group arrived.

Haruka POV

Inuyasha and his group arrived and they were not happy campers. First they saw Sesshomaru. Then they saw Koga and me. I walked up to Inuyasha while Koga growled. " hello Half brother." I said as I hugger him. He was very shocked. I then told his group everything that happened. I stayed at Sesshomaru's mother's castle until my pup was born.

This is it for this chapter. I don't write lemon if you read my profile but I had one of my friends write it for me. Everyone give Sukiyo654 a big shout. ( chirp chirp chirp ) oh well please review.


End file.
